Cold, Wild Heart
by BobwhiteBobwhite
Summary: The Snow Miser has finally met his match in Peggy Parker, a fiery and clever young librarian from Southtown, USA. But he'll need more than just magic powers and goofy jokes to tame her cold, wild heart.
1. A Compromise

The Snow Miser and his band of cronies whooped and hollered as they rolled into Southtown.

"They wanted snow, boys!" Snow guffawed, "Let's give 'em some snow!"

Southtown was normally under the control of Snow's hot-headed half-brother, the Heat Miser. But after a long argument, many insults, and a scolding from Mother, a compromise was reached.

Snow shook away the thought of the damage his idiot brother must be doing up north.

From high atop his cloud, the Snow Miser looked down on the quaint southern town, tapping his magic fingertips together with delight.

"Hee! Hee! Hee!" he giggled, already imagining the masterpiece he was about to create.

He picked up his cane like a conductor in front of a symphony.

With gentle shakes, he sent large, picturesque snowflakes down-- very slowly at first. So slowly that many of the citizens of Southtown didn't even look out their windows.

Snow grinned mischievously and sped up. The wind blew slightly more than a breeze. The flakes were fuzzier now and fell a little faster.

Children and their parents had now begun to notice, coming out to watch the snow in awe.

The Snow Miser cackled and began a full-on blizzard. Thick and swift, the snow fell on the streets of Southtown.

Now, the whole town had noticed and were beginning to venture out of their homes to watch the storm.

Amidst all the _ooh_ -ing and _ahh_ -ing and the giggling, one figure stood perfectly still, gazing into the sky.

And that's where the Snow Miser found her: the little lady who'd tame his cold, wild heart.


	2. The Librarian

Peggy Parker was the new librarian of Southtown. The adults called her Miss Parker, but the children knew she preferred Miss Peggy.

Miss Peggy had shiny auburn hair, the color of an ice cold cherry Coke on a summer day. She had a dainty sprinkling of freckles across her upturned nose and a pouty burgundy mouth. The only things that didn't seem to belong were her eyes.

She had large, bright, icy blue eyes. Falling snowflakes were reflected in them year-round. Although the rest of her cried summer, winter was captured forever in her eyes.

When the Snow Miser saw her on that winter day she wore a dress of soft olive green material and a gold cameo brooch. She stared into the sky, getting snowflakes caught in her eyelashes.

"Well, what do you think of my work, gorgeous?" a voice startled her.

An odd figure stood before her. His skin was as white as fresh snow and icicles hung from the end of his pointed nose. He wore a sparkling blue jacket with shoes and gloves to match and a striped blue scarf. Even his hair, peeking out from beneath his boater hat, seemed to be made of ice.

The sight of him was so surprising, Peggy jumped back and laughed hysterically.

She laughed so hard, her icy eyes began to water. She calmed down, wiped her eyes and asked, "And what are you supposed to be? Jack Frost?"

Snow chuckled. "No, ma'am. Friends call me Snow Miser."

"Snow Miser, eh?" Peggy said, grinning at him, "And I suppose you had something to do with all this?"

She motioned up into the sky as the snow continued to fall.

"Actually, yes. I'm the one who caused it," Snow Miser said, leaning on his cane.

"Of course you are," Peggy said, smiling, "Come on, who's under the costume? Is that you, Officer Harry?"

She looked at him from side to side. He stepped back. "We've never met before, Miss. Honest. What is your name?"

"Call me Miss Peggy," the young woman said, "Now if you'll excuse me, Mister--ah."

She laughed again. "Mister Snow Miser. I have a library to run. It was wonderful to meet you and I hope you have a nice day."


	3. Begging

"No, no, NO!" Heat Miser shrieked, "The deal was one day. One day of snow in the south! You're not moving in on my territory again, you greedy snowball!"

"Chill out!" Snow Miser said over the phone, "I don't want to do any snowstorming this time. I just want permission to go back to Southtown for… a few days. No funny business."

"I don't trust you," Heat Miser growled, "Why in the world would you want to go back to Southtown if not to cause trouble?"

"I...er...it's none of your business," Snow said quickly.

"Never!" Heat Miser shrieked, hanging up on his brother.

Snow sighed. Perhaps he should just forget the whole thing. The lady was a mortal, after all, and any affair between them could only end in tears. But he kept remembering those cold eyes, icy, frigid, as if they were meant to lure him in.

Suddenly, he got an idea. It was an idea he didn't like very much, but he was desperate. He dialed his mother's number and waited for her answer.

"Morning, mother dear. Snowy here. Listen, I need your help…"


	4. The Deal

"Now, listen," Mother Nature said to her hot-headed son, "Your brother's being more than reasonable."

"But Mother," Heat Miser whined, "I don't trust him. He's up to something!"

"What could he possibly do," Mother asked, "if he has no freezing powers for four days?"

"I don't know, but he'd come up with something, I'm sure," Heat Miser said suspiciously, squinting at his brother with a scowl.

"Let him stay in Southtown for four days, dear," Mother directed, "If he does anything tricky, I'll put it right for you and severely punish him."

Heat Miser thought about this, tapping his fingers together, and then sighed. "Fine, four days. But if I see so much as one snowflake…"

"You won't, fireball," Snow Miser spat, "I'm relinquishing my powers for four days. That's the deal. No powers, no snow and ice."

"Good," Heat Miser huffed, stomping away.

"Now then," Mother Nature said with a grin, "We've got to get you to Southtown, there's not a moment to lose!"

"Thank you, Mother dear," Snow Miser said, taking her arm, "I promise you won't regret this."

"Oh I'm sure I won't!" Mother replied, "Goodbye, good luck and if you are successful...bring her around so I can meet the pretty thing that finally caught your eye, you little devil you."


End file.
